


TECHNO, PLEASE

by Bnyt11



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bnyt11/pseuds/Bnyt11
Summary: Techno has the choice, as he purges whats left of L'manburg, to kill his brother.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit
Kudos: 12





	TECHNO, PLEASE

"TECHNO PLEASE!"

Techno has been slaughtering everyone in Lmanburg, and he finally found Tommy.

"Why should I stop for you?" Techno asks, voice cold  
"Please." Tommy begs. "Please Techno, I'm your-"  
"I don't think I will stop." Techno says, about to slice Tommy in half, voice cold as space  
"Please, Techno. I- I'm your fucking brother-"  
"Silence. You betrayed me. You joined your enemies. You gave in. You aren't a brother to me."  
"TECHNO PLEASE DO-" Tommy was cut off, as the axe sliced.  
Tommy was now decapitated, and Techno was satisfied.  
Before leaving, Techno spat on the body, leaving it to rot until someone found it.  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks!! please give kudos and comment feedback!! tysm!


End file.
